Bintang yang Jatuh
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Mereka tak seindah bintang jatuh. Mereka hanyalah bintang biasa yang terjatuh dan kehilangan cahayanya./Sudah beberapa tahun mereka menjalani kehidupan biasa dengan sesuatu yg direnggut oleh Koushien terakhir mereka./"Mereka sudah menjadi bintang. Namun sayangnya mereka terjatuh."


_Mereka tak seindah bintang jatuh. Mereka hanyalah bintang biasa yang terjatuh dan kehilangan cahayanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Bintang yang Jatuh** **"  
by ShilaFantasy**

 **DnA  
by Terajima-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semerbak harumnya keluar ketika rangkaian bunga mawar itu berpindah tangan.

"Ini bunganya. Terimakasih." Kata sang pemuda _brunette_ sambil membungkukkan badannya. Pelanggan yang membeli rangkaian bunga mawar tadi itu pun keluar dari toko dengan perasaan gembira.

"Mungkin untuk pacarnya kali ya." Kata pemuda itu sambil mengecek kembali uang di meja kasirnya.

"Sawamura, ada kiriman paket diluar. Tolong bawa masuk ya."

"Baik."

Pemuda tadi yang bernama Sawamura itu pun segera menjalankan perintah dari manajer tokonya.

"Uwah... sepertinya mau hujan." Kata Sawamura ketika ia keluar toko dan melihat langit sangat gelap karena mendung.

"Cih.. si sialan itu tidak mau membawa payung padahal sudah ku bilang akan turun hujan. Rasakan itu. Hahahaaaa..." Sawamura tertawa keras dengan wajah puas.

"Sawamura. Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu di depan toko huh?" Sang manajer pun muncul dari balik pintu melihat sinis kepada sawamura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ah tidak ada kok, hehe."

"Bagaimana kalau pelanggan kabur karena melihat wajah tertawamu yang menyeramkan itu."

"Maaf."

"Lalu kenapa tidak segera kau bawa masuk kotak itu? Kau tidak sanggup mengangkatnya?" Tanya sang manajer. Kali ini dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ah. Tidak kok." Sawamura pun mengangkat kotak besar itu. "Lihat kan, manajer. Walau kotaknya besar tapi ringan kok. Aku bisa mengangkatnya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau tidak sanggup kau cukup katakan saja atau minta bantuan sama yang lain."

"Tenang saja."

"Ya sudah. Cepat bawa masuk."

"Ayey sir."

Manajer pun masuk toko diikuti oleh Sawamura.

.

.

.

 **Dddrrrrrrssssss...**

"Hujan. Deras."

Pemuda tinggi yang baru saja keluar dari stasiun itu pun berdiam diri di depan dan memperhatikan langit yang gelap.

"Sepertinya akan lama. Tapi kalau ku tunggu reda pasti akan terlambat pulang dan si bodoh itu akan berteriak tidak jelas lagi."

Ia terdiam cukup lama disana sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang sepi.

"Atau aku berlari saja ya?" Pemuda itu bersiap dengan tas kerja anti airnya yang ia letakkan di atas kepala. Kakinya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"Furuya-kun!"

Pemuda yang di panggil Furuya itu pun membatalkan niatnya dan menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Haruichi. Kau menjemputku?" Kata Furuya pada sosok yang muncul dengan mengenakan jas hujan dan membawa dua buah payung. Satu ia pakai dan satunya lagi ia pegang.

"Ya. Aku tau kau pasti tidak membawa payung makanya aku menjemputmu."

"Tapi hujannya sangat deras dan gelap. Pasti sulit untukmu melihat jalan."

"Tidak apa, Furuya-kun."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kau tersandung dan terjatuh?"

"Hahaha. Tapi buktinya aku baik-baik saja sampai sekarang kan."Sosok yang dipanggil Haruichi itu pun memberikan Furuya payung satunya lagi yang ia bawa.

"Lagi pula aku tak bisa membiarkanmu berlari melewati hujan ini." Katanya.

Furuya yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian mengambil payung tersebut dan membukanya.

"Terimakasih." Kata Furuya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia palingkan dari balik payung. Haruichi pun hanya tersenyum mendapati tingkah dari teman sejak SMA-nya ini.

"Yah. Ini tidak gratis lho."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus membayarnya."

"Etto..." Furuya merasa panik karena tiba-tiba Haruichi meminta balasan dari kebaikannya yang ternyata punya maksud lain.

"Haha. Kau hanya perlu membayarnya dengan menjadi penunjuk jalan saja, Furuya-kun."

"Fyuuhh..." Furuya menghela nafas dengan lega.

"Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda. Ayo jalan." Haruichi pun mulai berjalan memimpin di depan dengan semangat.

"Tunggu, pelan-pelan, Haruichi." Panggil Furuya sambil berusaha menyusul Haruichi.

.

.

.

"Ah! Harucchi, kau menjemput si sialan ini ya!?" Sawamura berteriak di depan pintu apartemen pada Haruichi dan Furuya yang baru saja datang.

"Iya. Kan Furuya tidak membawa payung."

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja. Biar dia tau rasanya akibat dari mengabaikan nasehat orang lain." Kata Sawamura dengan nada suaranya yang tinggi sambil menunjuk Furuya. Furuya sendiri hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan tampang cuek.

"Sudah sudah. Yang penting kita semua sudah pulang dengan selamat." Kata Haruichi berusaha menengahi.

"Huh." Sawamura sendiri hanya sebal dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. "Ayo kalian cepat masuk."

Haruichi pun tersenyum dan menyeret Furuya.

"Tadaima." Ucap keduanya.

"Okaeri" jawab Sawamura. "Kalian mandi saja dulu. Air panasnya sudah kusiapkan."

"Eijun-kun sangat baik ya."

"Hyaaaa.. kau tak perlu memujiku, Harucchi. Aku memang selalu baik." Kata Sawamura yang bangga dan juga perasaannya yang seperti akan terbang.

"Haha.." Haruichi hanya bisa tertawa datar. Karena memang seperti itulah Sawamura. Tidak pernah berubah.

"Sombong." Celetuk Furuya.

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Tidak ada." Furuya kembali memalingkan mukanya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi jangan terlalu lama dan segera bantu aku di dapur. Kau bilang ingin makan kare kan? Aku sudah membeli bahan-bahannya tadi tahu." Kata Sawamura sambil berlalu ke dapur meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kare." Gumam Furuya dengan aura berbunga-bunga di sekitarnya. Dengan cepat ia segera bersiap untuk mandi.

Haruichi hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah keduanya.

.

.

.

"Gochisousama deshita"

"Biar aku yang mencuci piring." Kata Furuya yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan merapikan piring-piring kotor.

"Ohoho... tumben sekali. Biasanya sehabis makan kau langsung pingsan." Kata Sawamura menyindir.

"Aku tidak pingsan. Itu hanya tidur karena terlalu lelah."

"Staminamu ternyata masih payah ya."

Furuya mulai jengkel dan meletakkan piring-piring yang kotor itu di tempat cuci piring dengan sedikit kasar. Jangan lupakan dengan aura hitamnya yang menguar keluar.

"Beruntunglah kau masih ada bakat seni sehingga bisa kerja mendesain di perusahaan periklanan yang kecil itu." tambah Sawamura

"Semoga kau tak lupa kalau akulah yang paling banyak mengeluarkan uang sewa."

"Itu karena gajimu lebih banyak dari kami, sialan. Bermurah hatilah sedikit."

"Dan gajiku berasal dari perusahaan yg kau bilang kecil itu."

"Hah. Tapi aku tidak salah kan."

"Sudah. Sudah. Eijun-kun, lebih baik kau menonton tv saja." Kata Haruichi tidak ingin mendengar perdebatan lagi dari mereka.

Sawamura langsung berlari dan meloncat ke sofa. Tangannya langsung mengambil remot di atas meja di depannya dan menyalakan televisi.

"Furuya-kun, biar aku bantu." Haruichi mendekat dan membantu Furuya mencuci piring.

"Tadi sepulang mengajar kau langsung menjemput Furuya kan? Apa tidak capek?" Tanya Sawamura yang duduk santai seperti di pantai dengan kepala menoleh kepada keduanya.

"Iya. Tapi tidak apa kok. Hari ini anak-anak tidak nakal jadinya aku tidak terlalu lelah."

"Tapi tadi kau pulang cukup sore." Kata Furuya.

"Ada sedikit pekerjaan yg harus ku selesaikan"

"Heh. Sepertinya enak juga menjadi guru TK." Kata Sawamura kembali menonton televisi.

"Ah. Kalau mau mungkin Eijun-kun bisa mencobanya."

"Lebih baik jangan, Haruichi." Kata Furuya.

"Kenapa?"

"Daripada menjadi guru TK, Sawamura lebih cocok menjadi anak TK-nya."

"Woi! Apa kau bilang!?"

Keduanya kembali berdebat. Sedangkan Haruichi hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi mereka berdua yang saling adu mulut setiap hari.

 **'Walau selalu bertengkar, sebenarnya mereka saling pengertian. Fufufu.. Mereka tak berubah.'** Benak Haruichi.

 **'Hari ini Eijun-kun mengingatkan untuk membawa payung, menunggu kami pulang dan menyiapkan air panas. Furuya yg membantu memasak dan mencuci piring. Selanjutnya apa yg akan kuperbuat utk mereka ya?'**

.

.

.

Disaat yang sama dan tempat yang berbeda. Tepatnya di sebuah rumah makan yg cukup ramai dan sering dijadikan tempat untuk berkumpul. Termasuklah sebuah acara reuni Tim Baseball SMA Seido.

"Yo, Kanemaru, Toujo!" Pemuda berkacamata itu duduk dan bergabung dengan dua sekawan yang terlalu akrab tersebut.

"Miyuki-senpai. Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Kanemaru

"Aa. Kalian sepertinya tambah mesra saja ya. Hahaha. Bercanda kok." Gurau Miyuki.

"Miyuki-senpai bisa saja, haha." Toujou hanya maklum dengan sifat seniornya yang suka bersanda satu ini.

"Kami hanya kebetulan saja kerja di tempat yang sama." Jelas Kanemaru.

"Miyuki, lebih baik jangan dekati mereka." Kata Maezono sambil menepuk pundak Miyuki dari belakang.

"Kenapa? Takut mengganggu mereka ya, hahaha." Sepertinya Miyuki banyak tertawa hari ini.

"Kau tidak tau? Mereka sudah punya pacar masing-masing." Kata Maezono dengan wajah suram.

"Apa!?" Miyuki sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Mereka sudah mendahului kita para senior dalam mendapatkan pasangan. Pengkhianat!" Kata Maezono dengan histeris menunjuk kedua juniornya.

"Dan mereka sudah sering melakukan _double date_." kata Kuramochi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Miyuki ingin memastikan dan keduanya hanya tersipu malu. "Yah.. kalau begitu tidak ada yang bisa aku ejek pasangan humu lagi kalau kalian sudah punya pacar."

"Haha." Kanemaru dan Toujou hanya tertawa datar menanggapi Miyuki.

"Jangan lupakan juga, kalau bulan depan Shirasu akan bertunangan." Kata Kuramochi lagi.

Maezono tambah stres berhubung semakin berkurangnya teman-teman yang lajang seperti dirinya. Mencari teman yg senasib, katanya. Ciee.. yang masih sendiri.

"Shirasu, kupikir kau akan selalu konsisten dengan statusmu sebagaimana kau bermain baseball dulu." Kata Maezono sambil meraung pada yang bersangkutan.

"Aku tak bilang kalau aku akan selamanya _single_ , jones." Kata Shirasu menusuk hati para pria lajang disana.

"Ahaha... Sasuga Shirasu-san."

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara dengan berpesta dan bresenda gurau.

"Kuramochi-senpai hebat ya. Selalu tahu kabar kami semua." Kata Toujo.

"Ha! Memangnya kau pikir siapa aku ini." Kuramochi mulai berbangga hati.

"Lalu, apa kau tau kabar ketiga orang itu?" Tanya Miyuki membuat Kuramochi, Kenemaru dan Toujo terdiam.

Kuramochi mengambil nafas panjang sebelum kemudian ia bicara.

"Aku sudah menguhubungi mereka tapi tidak ada balasan." Kata Kuramochi.

"Ah. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Haruichi. Sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa datang." Kata Toujo.

"Tidak bisa datang atau tidak mau datang? Mereka bertiga tinggal berasama, kan. Pasti mereka bersekongkol."

"Shinji."

"Terserah mereka mau datang atau tidak. Itu kan hak mereka." Kata Miyuki.

"Mereka sudah menjadi bintang. Namun sayangnya mereka terjatuh. Cahaya mereka pun meredup. Pasti akan sulit untuk kembali."

"Ahaha.. puitis sekali kau Kuramochi."

"Sialan kau, Miyuki."

"Yah. Paling tidak mereka dapat menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa." Kata Toujo.

"Aa. Mereka itu kuat. Mereka pasti akan kembali pada kita." Kata Kanemaru dengan sangat percaya.

"Cih. Kalian berdua yakin sekali ya." Kata Kuramochi.

"Ahahaha... yah, kita sudah mengenal mereka seperti apa." Kata Miyuki sambil memperhatikan teman-teman lainnya yang sedang bersenang-senang.

"Kita sudah menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing, tapi hati kita tetap satu."

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"Furuyaa!"_

 _Semuanya histeris ketika mendapati_ pitcher _mereka terjatuh. Melihat dirinya yang memeluk pergelangan kaki dan raut wajah sangat kesakitan._

 _"Pergantian pemain. Sawamura!"_

 _Pelatih segera memanggil Sawamura untuk melakukan pergantian._

 _"Tunggu, Eijun-kun." Haruichi mendekat pada Sawamura sebelum ia menuju lapangan. Haruichi tampak cemas. Ia memegang pundak kiri Sawamura perlahan seolah mengatakan sesuatu dengan tersirat._

 _"Tenang Harucchi. Aku masih sanggup. Sudah waktunya untukku berjuang menggantikan Furuya. Lagipula aku tak mungkin meninggalkan harapan mereka padaku. Kumohon jangan katakan pada siapa pun."Kata Sawamura dengan menatap lurus pada Haruichi._

 _Haruichi sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa begitu melihat tatapan Sawamura yg penuh tekad itu. Bahkan ia pun merasa tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan perjuangan Furuya dan Sawamura._

" _Berjuanglah, Eijun-kun. Aku juga akan berusaha." Katanya pelan._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Haruichi berdiam diri melihati foto Tim Baseball Seido saat kejuaran Koushien yang terletak di atas _buffet_.

"Maaf, semua. Kami hanya bisa membawa kalian sampai perempatan final saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Perlahan ia memegangi mata sebelah kirinya yang sudah tak bisa melihat lagi itu. Senyum tipisnya pun menghilang saat ia mengingat lagi kesempatan yang pernah ia lewati dulu. Kesempatan terakhir menyerang yang seharusnya bisa membalik keadaan malah menjadi _dead ball_ mematikan pada dirinya.

"Eijun-kun. Furuya-kun." Haruichi berbalik dan berusaha membangunkan keduanya yang tertidur di sofa. "Kalau ingin tidur ayo pindah ke kamar."

"Zzzz..."

Keduanya tertidur dengan lelap dan sulit untuk dibangunkan.

"Ya sudahlah."

Haruichi tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil beberapa selimut. Ia tutupi tubuh Furuya dan Sawamura.

Sawamura yang tidur di tengah sofa menyender pada bahu Furuya yang berada di samping kirinya. Kepala Furuya pun ia tidurkan di atas kepala Sawamura. Haruichi mengambil tempat yang tersisa di samping kanan Sawamura. Menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sawamura dan menyelimutkan dirinya. Kemudaian memejamkan kelompak matanya, ikut tidur bersama mereka di sofa.

"Selamat tidur, Eijun-kun, Furuya-kun, Tim Baseball Sma Seido"

.

.

.

SELESAI

.

* * *

.

 **Ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka?  
Sawamura cedera di bahu kirinya sehingga tak bisa melempar lagi dan mengangkat beban yang berat.  
Furuya cedera di kakinya sehingga tak bisa lagi untuk berlari.  
Mata kiri Haruichi tak bisa lagi untuk melihat karena terkena deadball.**

.

Halooo...  
Shila balik lagi setelah sekian lama tak mampir. Fiuuhh... akhirnya selesai juga ujiannya. Hahahaha. Sudah lama juga gak nonton DnA sama baca manganya. Tak apalah. Biar nanti meraton aja biar tambah seru dari pada penasaran karena nunggu bersambung.

Maaf banget lama. Habisnya laptop Shila kumat lagi dan belum bisa update That Plot sama Chibi Seido. Sepertinya harus nulis ulang lagi. Hueee... padahal sudah kubuat disitu. #alasan lagi  
Dan Shila sudah agak lupa juga gimana alur mereka selanjutnya. Tehee~ #plaak

Yosh.. jadinya Shila ngebuat ini. Hohoho..  
Sementara ngungsi dulu di laptop si boz :3

Terimakasih sudah membaca karya Shila  
Maaf kalau ada salah dan kurang kata, ejaan dan penulisan.  
Please Review, Kritik dan Saran.

 _ **ShilaFantasy**_


End file.
